1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image reading device that reads an image of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-060975 discloses an image reading device including a white reference plate. The image reading device acquires white reference data from an output of a sensor when an image of the white reference plate with a light source turned on is acquired. In addition, the image reading device acquires black reference data from an output of the sensor with the light source turned off. The image reading device performs shading correction, based on the thus acquired white reference data and black reference data.